


That Bloody Smile

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Harry, Draco is a workaholic mess, Fluff, Harry has a nice smile, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco's a successful lawyer in need of a burst of caffeine. Harry's a barista at a 24 hour coffee shop across the street from Draco's firm. It just so happens they cross paths and Draco is almost killed by Harry's smile alone.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	That Bloody Smile

Draco Malfoy was in a rush. 

He’d just about found the answer to the impossible case he was working on and all he needed was his coffee fix so he could make it through the night. And even though he was exhausted, he still power walked to the 24 hour coffee shop that sat across the road. 

Though the lights were soft and yellow they still burned his tired eyes as he pushed open the glass door, the ‘open’ sign glaring at him as if it had the right to nag him about his late hours. He’d been hunched over his dimly lit desk for around three hours and he’d spent the rest of the day in that exact same spot except the sun was still out and everyone else was still in the office. Now though, everyone had cleared out, Draco had had to sneak out a back door and borrow (more like steal) a key from the behind the front desk. It sat weighty in his pocket, if he wasn’t such a good lawyer he would have been let go a long time ago.

He stalked over to the counter, his posture straight, face stern. Somehow the grumpy, lawyer stereotype fit him like a glove. It was far easier to put on a face then look like someone who hadn’t had a good night's rest in a decade. The barista had his back turned. All that Draco could see was his mess of black hair, his black clothes and the untidy green knot of his apron. 

Draco waited for a second, tapping his leather shoe against the linoleum but the barista seemed to be lost in his own world. Focused with wiping down one of the sleek, black coffee machines. He let out a cough that gave him shivers when he realised he sounded just like his father. It made the barista turn around in an instant, showing his name across his name tag in white, block letters. ‘Harry’.

“Oh, sorry about that,” he apologised, shuffling over to the counter, “Not many people come at night, it’s a slow shift.” He then smiled and asked, “What can I get you?”

Draco gave a tight smile back, “A large black coffee, please.”

“I’ll get it to you in two secs, I’d usually ask your name but considering we’re empty I’m sure no one will accidentally take your drink.” He smiled for the second time except this one was almost dazzling. Bright and confident and way too nice for the hour. The barista wasn’t getting paid enough.

“It’s Draco anyways,” Draco told him, “I know your name, so you can know mine.”

Draco didn’t understand why  _ he _ was being so polite. Not when he was a dick most of the time and being on the verge of collapsing his attitude should have been so much worse. It could be the fact that the barista was gorgeous with his dark hair, tan skin and a smile that could cure anyone's mood. But Draco hated the idea that he was going soft solely because of a guy's smile.

He waited whilst Harry made his drink. His ears filtered out the dull music that was clearly being played from an approved playlist and his eyes concentrated on Harry as he worked.

Harry wasn’t a graceful person by any stretch but that didn’t make him any less attractive as he grabbed a coffee cup and used the machine that Draco knew nothing about. Draco could hear him humming beneath his breath, a sweet melody that he didn’t know and would only care to know if Harry was the one singing it. Regardless if Harry could sing or not.

The blond clenched his teeth at the thought, stopping himself from screwing up his face and looking like a complete twat. How could he, one of the youngest and most successful lawyers of his generation, be so enamoured with a guy he met five minutes ago? 

All over one bloody smile.

He was losing his touch.

By the time he’d loosened his jaw and fantasised a wedding, Harry was ringing up his coffee which sat steaming beside him. 

“That’ll be £2.40, you wanting anything else? It’s pretty late, you should probably eat something with your coffee, especially if this is an allnighter situation.” There was a smidge of concern in Harry’s voice as if he also wasn’t going to be up all night too.

Draco shook his head and handed Harry a fiver, “No, I’m fine. Thanks though.”

“You sure?” Harry asked, “I could give you a muffin on the house or a sandwich. Not to sound like an ass but you don’t look great.”

If Draco’s eyes were swords, Harry would have been cut into tiny, bite-sized pieces. 

“I’m fine. Thank you.” 

Then before either of them could react, the boiling cup of coffee was spilled right down Draco’s ruffled, white shirt.

Harry had reached to pick it up and hand it to Draco whilst Draco had reached for it and in a moment of panic Harry had accidentally tipped it. It wasn’t intentional by any means but that didn’t stop Draco’s hands from forming into tight fists to contain his anger.

“Oh fuck, you’re going to need to take that off, I’m so fucking sorry.” Draco heard several “shit”s as Harry went to grab paper towels from the back. 

He sat down in one of the many empty tables and peeled off his scalding shirt, his pale skin underneath was pink but thankfully not burnt. This was the type of thing that happened to other people. People who had time to sit with a doting, half-terrified Barista with a roll of paper towels and a killer smile. Not top lawyers who only needed the buzz of caffeine to get through the fast-moving night. Then again, his work wasn’t planning a trip to mars if he didn’t return in the next hour. He had all the time in the world if he wanted it. Sorta.

Harry came bustling back in, hands full of paper towels and a stupid muffin which was clearly there as an apology. He pulled out the chair next to Draco and started to dab him with paper towels before realising what he was doing.

“Uh, well, shit, sorry,” Harry stumbled, handing Draco the paper towels, “I can wash your shirt if you want.”

Draco sighed, “It’s fine really.” He was recovering from being dabbed dry by a guy he was admiring just two minutes ago. Trying to decide whether he should be furious, indifferent or infatuated.

“I should’ve been more careful. I swear I’m normally a lot better than this.” Harry ran his fingers through his hair. A nervous tick. “I just, christ, have you seen yourself?”

Draco looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. Confused if he was just insulted or complimented. Harry seemed to catch on because then he added on:

“That was not an insult. I meant, oh fucks sake, I meant that you look like a greek god. It’s so distracting and I’m usually great with distracting people. Perfect employee-” he enunciated each syllable of employee so the ‘e’ sound was long and drawn out, “- you, Draco whatever-your-name-is are a menace. Your eyes alone are a hazard to public safety.”

Draco was bright red.  _ He _ was the menace? Had Harry looked twice at himself? For the first time in his life Draco was rendered completely and utterly speechless. Frozen to the sticky, wooden chair, shirtless and trying his best not to implode.

Once his voice returned to his throat he said, “Give me your number and we’ll go out sometime.”

Harry nodded, “Great,” he said, giving his best smile. 

“Let me get you another coffee though. And there’s some spare shirts in the back, I’ll go grab you one.”

Draco grinned, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, coffee shop au's are so sweet to write. No stress, no angst, just pure niceness.
> 
> Let me know what you think it's appreciated :)


End file.
